


Christmas in Heaven - or Hell

by winterlover



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette and Roman, and Christmas at the flatshare. Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Heaven - or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to RTL.  
> Finished for the ["Fic or Die" challenge](http://aldiara.insanejournal.com/173783.html). Originally written on 24.12.2012, has probably something to do with Show at that time, not that I remember. Not that I want to remember.  
> Not betaed, because of deadline. Because of goats.

“One, two, three – ouch!”

“Annette!”

“One, two, three – damn!”

Roman’s voice gets closer. “Annette – what are you doing?”

She looks up from where she’s just fallen. “I’m trying to spin in my grave. Not that I am in a grave, but anyway.” She gestures around and snickers sarcastically.

“Huh?” Roman spins a perfect pirouette. “Like this? Then your coffin would have to be vertical. Why would you spin in your grave anyway?” Roman sits down next to her.

“Just caught a glimpse of what’s going on in the loft tonight.” 

“Ah, Christmas-melancholy”, Roman sighs. “Nothing that can’t be made bearable with a nice big cup of Glühwein.”

“Where the fuck do I get Glühwein here?”

“Shh, no cursing in heaven!”

“Well, the lack of alcohol regularly makes me doubt that we actually are in heaven”.

Roman peaks through a little hole in the ground but Annette shoves him away. “You do not want to know!” she says sternly. “You. Do. Not.”

“That bad?”

“That bad.”


End file.
